


尤物与野兽-Chapter 1

by 5ft10in



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ft10in/pseuds/5ft10in
Summary: 纯血种吸血鬼铁 x 混血双性虫一篇剧情向夹着车的文





	尤物与野兽-Chapter 1

“你醒了。”

怀里那头小野兽猛地睁眼，随即翻身面向男人然后屈膝便下意识的向前踢去。

“嘿，嘿，甜心，你不能在你爽完之后就要销毁掉这根大宝贝吧。”

托尼将那双攻击他的长腿夹住，右手捏住男孩儿的下颚强迫他看着自己，他没怎么用力，似乎是怕伤到了男孩儿那张愤怒但仍然不掩漂亮的脸。

“我建议你最好先松开，小心我咬到你的手。”彼得浑身酸痛，那不仅是一夜欢愉带来的，更是吸血鬼吸食了他的血带来的后遗症，他睁眼的那一瞬间甚至有些晕眩，但脑中在不停的叫嚣着赶紧逃离这个地方，这里太危险了。

“我不介意你咬我的手，甚至——”托尼收紧了这个怀抱，将男孩儿搂在怀里不得动弹，“你可以咬我其他的地方，比如，这里。”男人挺动了一下腰，彼得立马感受到贴住大腿的那根炽热，他显然有些慌了神，他不能再在这里耽搁下去，得想办法离开这里，昨夜他显然被面前这个男人那双漂亮的眼睛蛊惑了，竟然放任自己的性子和他做了一夜。

“你在想什么，这么出神。”男人发现彼得的心不在焉，他们醒来已经快到中午，阳光从格子窗穿透进来，被分割成大大的矩形印在床上，男孩儿长长的羽睫在光照下扑闪成了金棕色，意外的显现出一种圣洁的意味，昨晚他兴致高昂，彼得的衬衣都未脱下，亚麻布在胸口蹭得他有些痒，他想扒掉这件衬衣。

“你做什么，斯塔克，你放开！”

彼得察觉到男人想要扒掉他的衬衣，勉强支起酸软的身体，他拼命将腿从托尼的双腿中间拔出，右腿好不容易挣脱了男人双腿的桎梏想要抬腿踢向男人的头，却不料托尼的左手速度更快的把他的右腿摁在腰间，男孩儿不得已右腿只能盘在托尼的腰上，彼得见一招被制服，咬着牙将双手从男人怀抱里挣脱，借着盘在托尼腰间的右腿发力想要让自己的身体往上方抬起一点距离，那动作像是一只攀附在树上往上爬的蛇，他要用白皙却有力的双臂将男人的头箍在其中，奋起绞杀，但在他身体往上的一瞬，已然意识到他要做什么的托尼伸出右手摁住了男孩儿纤细、瘦弱的脖颈——就像男人一开始就幻想的那样，彼得白嫩的脖子被他的一只手轻松地锁住。

二人像是麻花一样纠缠在一起，男孩儿的右腿被托尼摁住盘在他的腰间，左腿还被男人的双腿压制其中，双臂想要绞杀男人的头却因为男人动作更快的扼住他的喉咙而堪堪的搭在了男人的双肩上，像是投怀送抱的小情人儿——如果忽略男孩儿那小野兽呲着牙要咬人的表情。

“小彼得，这么急不可耐的投怀送抱？你瞧瞧你的大腿盘在我腰上盘得多紧，想要白日宣淫？嗯哼？”托尼有些好笑的看着身下的男孩儿。

彼得被扼住喉咙，但他发现男人的手像是只是搭在他的脖子上，并没有用什么力气，他甚至可以轻松地呼吸，他有些费解的看向男人，不明白男人为什么总是对他——那么温柔？托尼因为俯身压制住他的原因，一夜未打理的头发显得有些乱糟糟的，深褐色的头发有几缕搭在了额前，给他添了一分慵懒，那双眼睛一眨不眨的看着他，彼得能看到自己的倒影映在那双钻石一般迷人的眼睛里，但又像是冷棕色的旋涡，将他的倒影深深的吸入，男人背着光俯身面向他，黑而密的睫毛下，那双眼睛似乎微不可查的流露出一丝温柔。

他一辈子可能都会被囚禁在这双冷棕的、却透着温柔的牢笼里——彼得微张着嘴，盯着男人的脸发呆，他不得不生出了一种让他自己都觉得不可思议的想法。

“小彼得，你的表情有些糟糕。”男人在他耳边低语。

彼得来不及阻止，那件白衬衣终究还是没逃过被暴力扯开的命运，然后像是折了翼的蝴蝶在穿透进来的阳光下扑棱了一下就落向了床角，衣料下是男孩儿白皙的身体，薄如山脊的锁骨下是像白巧克力块儿一样的胸膛，覆着层纤薄的肌肉，然后是劲瘦的腰，腰间有几道青紫的掐痕——那是昨晚放肆留下的痕迹。

男孩儿露出难得一见的慌张望着向他贴近的托尼斯塔克。

他被剥去了最后的伪装。

托尼没有在意彼得有些慌乱的表情，他把这当成床笫之间的情趣，男人恶劣的捅入了两根手指，彼得小小的闷哼了一声，双性的生理构造带给他更大的欢愉，甚至就像传闻的那样，双性构造的身体比人类和吸血鬼都更加的敏感，甚至在纯血种中流传着混血的身体更淫荡的言论，那能带给伴侣更美妙的性体验。

传闻有时候是真的不是嘛，不过传闻中还缺漏了一点——这种体验是双方的，彼得被男人的手指操弄得嘴里的闷哼声都快抑制不住了，一字一句开始从唇角溢了出来，托尼显然不满足于此，他想听到男孩儿发出表示臣服的吟哦声。

昨晚到现在，剥掉衬衣以后，终于没有一块儿布再能遮掩彼得的身体了，昨晚的他是犹抱琵琶半遮面，而现在——他是蚌壳里鲜嫩的肉，滑腻，白皙，充盈着水份。

托尼掰开男孩儿的双腿，手指戳弄的肉穴已经泥泞一片，他把湿漉漉的手指绕着圈儿滑向了彼得身下的另一个洞口，然后在埋头亲吻又咬开男孩颈侧的血痂的时候，狠狠的将手指插进了后穴。

“啊哈——”

从未被开拓过的，甚至昨晚欢愉中都没被侵犯的地方插入了异物，彼得痛得叫出了声音，然后紧接着他又被托尼咬住了脖子，他的疼痛开始消失，随之而来的是灭顶的带着暖意和慵懒的快感，一波接着一波。

男人忍耐着阴茎的饱涨感，温柔缓慢的进入着彼得的肉粉色的后穴，虽然有着一定的开拓但还是显得有些干涩，但好在他刚刚又吮吸了男孩儿的脖颈，他正沉浸在宛若毒品一般的快感中。阴茎终于完全插入，男孩儿的后穴比起昨晚进入的肉穴更显炽热，像是前面那个洞口彰显的是他的柔弱与湿漉，而后面的这个地方更像是他更具野性和刚强的一面。

但无论是哪一面，前或后，柔弱或刚强，湿漉或野性，托尼都爱死了，这两个地方都完美的将他嵌入，是独一无二的就像是全凭他的喜好设计出来的，并且都会紧紧的裹住他的阴茎，然后在抽插时开始吮吸。

男人加快了速度，彼得从吸血鬼咬噬带来的快感中清醒后却更感觉身若扁舟，那不同于那份慵懒似乎毫无侵犯意味的快感，托尼的每一次挺动都像是一次征服，要让他俯首在他的身边成为他的个人物品。

这种鲜明强烈的征服感也挑逗着彼得紧绷的神经线，他就快要忍不住了。

“啊哈——唔，唔，太，太快了，唔哈，后面、后面啊，你轻点儿——”

男孩儿的尾音似乎都带着哭腔，现在的性事比起昨晚更激烈，如果说昨晚是男人对他的领地发出了进攻，现在男人就是在吞噬着他的领地，彼得感觉有些招架不住了，他快射了。

“我们昨晚还没用过一个姿势，我想射在你背上，小彼得。”男人贴近彼得的耳边，像是情人般耳鬓厮磨。

但这句话却是惊雷落在彼得耳中，他猛地从欲海中清醒。

不，这绝对不可以！

“不，不——”

男孩儿慌张的出声阻止，像是要被抓住的小偷。

托尼没在意男孩儿的话，他将男孩儿捞了起来翻过身让他顺服的趴跪在了床上，然后——他的视线就被牢牢的拽住了，被男孩儿右侧腰上的一抹暗红色吸引了——那是一个肢节纤长的蜘蛛图案，暗红色的，小半个手掌那么大——像是干涸了的血液，充满了诡异的性感，趴附在男孩儿劲瘦白皙的腰侧。

男人没有停止挺动，反而加快了速度，像是为了报复那个欲盖弥彰的图案，又像是报复男孩儿对他的蒙骗。

“啊哈——啊哈——啊——”

彼得尖叫着，射在了酒红的床单上。

托尼将所有的精液都狠狠灌进了男孩儿的后穴里，他就着这个结合的姿势，俯下身子将自己微凉的胸膛贴紧男孩儿的后背，用手摩挲着彼得腰侧的那个暗红色蜘蛛图案，男孩儿在他的指尖下发出轻轻的战栗。

紧接着，这份战栗就在男人贴在他耳边发出低沉、磁性的声音中僵住。

“彼得，原来你是来杀我的。”

午后的阳光有些慵懒，但在这间才经历了一场激烈性事的酒红色房间里，却沉浸着莫名的紧张感。

“哈，你发现了，你要怎么处理，杀了我？还是把难得一见的混血当成禁脔？”彼得出声讽刺，他支起疲惫乏力的身子，翻身仰躺在床上拿被子遮住了自己赤裸的下半身，男孩儿盯着天花板，没有去看坐在床沿的托尼。

彼得等着男人的回答，停顿的时间似乎过久，超出了男孩儿的预料，于是他转头看了过去。

诡异的安静，床边的男人垂着眸。

“我昨晚就很怀疑，以你的身手是怎么会被拍卖会那些废物轻松抓住的，我甚至没有听到他们伤亡的消息，嘿，别这么看着我，我的确是在夸奖你腿上功夫十分厉害。”

托尼终于开口，但他巧妙的规避了男孩儿的问题。

“怎么，伟大的托尼斯塔克竟然不知道蜘蛛是谁吗？我一直以为你认出了我才把我买了下来。”

“不，小彼得，我想你高估自己了，就算知道有个叫做蜘蛛的人类要来杀我，我也没什么兴趣了解更多，当然了，包括你所在的那个组织——”

男人着重了人类二字的发音，轻蔑的摊了摊手，“号角？嗯哼？这个名字真的非常蠢，像是某种低等动物头上顶着的东西。”

“哈，那是你没有品味，不过，看起来你承认吸血鬼和人类的关系了？复仇者和被仇视的对象？”

“我想只要有脑子都会这么认为，虽然在我眼里这只是优胜劣汰的事实，就像生物链一样，弱小就会被淘汰，会被猎食，你也得承认吧彼得。”

“那你研制‘绝境’是什么意思？如果不是‘绝境’，我想‘弱小’的人类已经不存在于这个世界了。”

彼得紧咬着弱小两个字。

“你果然是冲着‘绝境’来的，嗯哼？小彼得。”

男人终于回过头，他看向彼得，那双眼睛在午后阳光照拂下彰显着未出现过的凛冽，像是冻成了冰球的威士忌酒，透着冷漠的琥珀色。

但随即，那颗冰球又裂出了碎痕，淌着一小缕温柔的光，托尼自己也不知道怎么回事，像是有什么感应一般，他不想让眼前这个男孩儿消失。

彼得没有回应，他把手搭在自己的额头，仍然望着天花板。

一切看起来没那么容易了。

“唔！”

男孩儿实在疲惫过头，他甚至来不及做出任何一个防御姿态，托尼掀开他的被子，将他脸朝下压在床上，他只觉得腰间一阵刺痛——那是蜘蛛图案的位置。

“你做了什么！”

彼得用手捂住腰侧，很痛，十分痛，像被割开了一个口子，他想那个地方应该是蜘蛛腹部的位置，被男人咬了以后竟然出现了一个大拇指指甲盖大小的硬块儿，没有凸起来，而是浅浅的附在了皮肤下方，仿佛已经同他的身体融合在了一起。

“那是‘血结’，建议你不要尝试挖出来，会让你没命。”

男人向着浴室走去。

“也别想着逃跑，那类似一个追踪器，不过比追踪器高级多了，总之，你走到哪里我都会感知。”

彼得用被子裹住自己，捂着腰瞪着走向浴室的男人，恨不得在他身上戳出两个洞。

“我觉得你的目光有些炙热，要一起洗吗？”

男人回头，对上彼得的目光。

“你可以滚了！”

托尼笑着接住砸向他的抱枕，然后轻轻抛回了床上，转身进了浴室。

男孩儿脱力一般放任自己倒进柔软的床褥中，彼得暂时理不清有些东西，而这些东西无疑增加了他的烦躁，他不明白托尼的用意，原本的计划被拍卖会的横插一脚破坏得有些彻底，他本来以为自己会死在这个房间里了，却虎口逃生侥幸活着，虽然腰上被托尼种下一个‘血结’的东西，他们研究托尼斯塔克很久了，却完全不知道还有‘血结’这回事。

彼得放弃去想男人的用意，揉了揉自己乱蓬蓬的卷发，听着浴室传来的哗啦啦的水流声，他松了口气，伸出右手按住自己的右耳屏——被人类称作小耳朵的地方，那里埋着一个不到半颗米粒大小的单向通讯器。

“米歇尔。”

彼得压低了声音。

“谢天谢地，嗯哼，我以为你死了，你知道这是个单向通讯，你不联络我们，我们没办法联络你。”

通讯器里的女声转换成一种特殊的波动，就算凑得再近也不会听到通讯器发出的声音。

“情况有些特殊，来不及做解释了，计划变更，但行动继续。”

“彼得，你知道乔纳詹姆森那个神经病一直不相信你的，拍卖会抓到你的事我和内德都觉得有问题，你最好尽快脱身赶紧回来。”

“我暂时回不去米歇尔，你们查一下‘血结’是什么东西，我自己有分寸。”

彼得皱着眉，他知道米歇尔担心他的安全问题，但是现在他已经脱不开身，他隐隐觉得他像是被更高级的猎捕者支出的网网住了，计划安排前他以为自己是那个织网者，就像蜘蛛一样等着猎物陷入谜团，却不料现在是自己身陷囹圄。

“就这样，下次再联络。”

“嘿！彼——”

那头的女声还未说完，彼得就摁了一下耳屏，断掉了联系，他现在是在走钢索，托尼斯塔克绝不是个好对付的吸血鬼。

“妈的，彼得帕克真是要翻天了！”

距吸血鬼中心城逾千公里外的地下室，一个小卷发的女人砸了手中的通讯器，她踩着身边的椅子朝对面坐着的胖小伙咆哮。

“内德，你知道吗？他真是无法无天了，他不知道托尼斯塔克多危险吗，不知道混血多特殊吗，何况，何况他的混血可并不是人类和吸血鬼结合所造成的！”

“米歇尔，冷静，冷静，我们得相信小蜘蛛——我是说相信彼得帕克。”叫内德的胖小伙移动椅子稍微远离了一点米歇尔，这个女人生气起来还是很可怕。

“内德，我们三个人，认识多少年了，你知道的，那会儿彼得还不是混血，我不能放心也并不想让他只身犯险，何况你知道号角的那个老神经——他知道彼得的混血是后天产生的，他一直就不相信彼得。”

像是被人狠狠的推到椅子上坐着，米歇尔把自己砸进椅子里窝着，她痛苦的揉着太阳穴。

“我们没有选择了，米歇尔，我们只能选择相信他，只有这样才能帮到他，振作点儿米歇尔。”

内德知道米歇尔的担心，他同样担心，但是事已至此，除了听从彼得的指挥，他们没有其他办法了。

“好吧好吧，我冷静，内德，你查一下‘血结’是什么。”

米歇尔直起腰，她一直是个果断冷静的人——除了在彼得帕克的事情上，但她在调节自己的情绪，他们还有更重要的事要做。

地下室外的天空缀着瑰丽的晚霞，一大朵一大朵的云镶嵌了一圈儿红色的边，随着时间的推移，云彩逐渐被割成红绸缎飘在天上。

霞光渐逝，黑暗来临。


End file.
